the moon and star
by gwangsoo
Summary: jimin adalah bulan. dan taehyung adalah bintang. bukankah bulan selalu ada di samping bintang? [bts: vmin]


title: the moon and star  
fandom: bangtan boys  
pairing: taehyung/jimin (vmin)  
genre: fluff & friendship  
word count: 2k+  
a/n: berdasarkan pada lagu little star oleh standing egg (lagu yang jimin pilih untuk mendeskripsikan tae). basically this is a canon vmin fic

.

* * *

 **the moon and star**

jimin adalah bulan. dan taehyung adalah bintang. bukankah bulan selalu ada di samping bintang?

jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, lebih empat puluh tujuh menit, dan di luar terdengar suara hembusan badai bercampur gemericik air dan suara petir menyambar serta gemuruh yang cukup keras. suasana di sebuah ruangan terbilang cukup gelap. hanya ada satu lampu tidur yang memancarkan sinar berwarna jingga kecoklatan, terletak di antara dua tempat tidur.

laki-laki yang sedang tidur pulas menghadap tembok, menjadi sedikit terbangun karena adanya suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat tidurnya. beberapa detik kemudian, langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar dan semakin lama suara langkah kaki tersebut menghilang secara tiba-tiba. lalu, terdengar pula suara seseorang mengambil nafas dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, ada tangan yang menarik pelan tshirt berwarna hitam milik sang laki-laki yang saat ini mulai perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. tanpa membalikkan badannya, ia sudah dengan cepat mengetahui siapa orang yang menarik tshirtnya. dan ia pun menunggu orang itu berbicara.

"jiminie"

laki-laki itu akhirnya menoleh dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke sosok laki-laki yang tangannya masih menarik tshirt hitamnya.

"jiminie"

tanpa banyak bicara, laki-laki bernama jimin itu sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa laki-laki itu datang ke tempat tidurnya. jimin melihat ke wajahnya. wajahnya berkaca-kaca seperti hendak menangis. jimin membukakan selimutnya dan posisinya mendekati arah tembok, pertanda ia menawarkan laki-laki itu untuk tidur di sampingnya. laki-laki itu melepaskan tarikan tangannya di tshirt hitam jimin dan segera memposisikan dirinya di samping jimin.

"mimpi buruk lagi?"

laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

"petir dan badai?"

laki-laki itu mengangguk lagi.

"dan karena itu kau tidak bisa tidur?"

laki-laki itu mengangguk untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

mereka berdua masing-masing menghadap ke atas, langit-langit atap. pundak mereka bersentuhan dan mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. taehyung. sosok laki-laki berkepribadian menyenangkan yang mempunyai banyak teman. meskipun fisiknya berumur sembilan belas tahun, namun mentalnya setara dengan anak kelas satu sd. ya, seorang anak yang akan takut hanya karena mimpi buruk, petir, dan badai.

jimin menoleh ke arah taehyung yang masih melihat ke arah langit-langit. ia perlahan mengangkat rendah kepala taehyung dan menempatkan lengan kirinya di bawah kepala taehyung. jimin memutar badannya sembilan puluh derajat menghadap ke arah taehyung. menarik selimut sedikit lebih ke atas dan meletakkan lengan yang lainnya untuk memeluk sosok laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya.

"ayo tidur tae. besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. jangan pikirkan mimpi burukmu itu. anggap saja petir dan badai itu sebagai alunan lagu. segera hapus air matamu itu. kau terlihat begitu bodoh ketika ada air mata di matamu"

taehyung hanya tersenyum dan saat ini dahinya berada di pundak kanan jimin. ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha melakukan apa yang dikatakan jimin. kehangatan dari selimut yang menutupi dirinya serta kehangatan dari tubuh jimin, mungkin akan membuat tidurnya lebih pulas. ia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi di volume yang sangat (sangat) pelan. namun, jimin berani bertaruh kalau ia mengucapkan kata "jimin" dan "bodoh".

"hei tae. hari ini aku mengalami kejadian lucu. kalau kau mau, aku akan menceritakannya sampai kau tertidur"

laki-laki yang sedang dipeluknya itu hanya 'hm' sebagai respon pertanda setuju.

.

 _close your eyes and listen carefully to my story.  
_ _before my story ends, you will dream.  
_ _little star, tonight. all night, i will watch over you._

 _._

* * *

.

suatu hari, di sinar matahari yang terik, bocah berumur lima belas tahun berlari menuju sebuah gedung dengan menggunakan alas kaki berupa sepatu putih yang sudah mulai kusam. di wajahnya tergambar senyuman lebar berlari sambil menggenggam sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'selamat'.

"aku di sini sebagai anggota baru. perkenalkan namaku kim taehyung. berasal dari daegu dan mempunyai anjing bernama soonshim. senang bertemu dengan...", taehyung mulai mengangkat badannya dari posisi rukuk-nya dan ia melihat sosok laki-laki dengan wajah bingungnya yang hanya menggunakan tshirt putih dan celana pendek hitam. "...kalian"

mereka diam menatap satu sama lain. sosok laki-laki itu, terlihat lebih mungil dari taehyung dan mungkin, terlihat lebih muda? taehyung menatapnya dengan _awkward smile_ sambil menggaruk-nggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. dia malu.

"jimin", laki-laki itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari taehyung. "park jimin. aku park jimin"

sebelum mulai berbicara, taehyung terlihat gemas dengan jimin. mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengangkat kedua pundaknya, dan disertai suara yang jelas terdengar seperti 'uuuuuu~'.

"ouwahhh. park jiminie. jiminie. itu nama yang lucu bukan?", taehyung mengatakannya seolah-olah ia telah mengenal jimin.

jimin? ia menundukkan kepalanya. bukan berarti dia tidak suka atas pemberian nama panggilan oleh seseorang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari lima menit yang lalu. hanya saja, ia malu.

"kenapa kau hanya menggunakan celana pendek di tempat seperti ini?"

jimin dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya melihat taehyung. dan melihat ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. benar. taehyung benar. wajahnya memerah dan dengan segera ia membalikkan badannya. memperlihatkan punggungnya dan sedikit sebagian dari wajahnya ke sosok laki-laki yang saat ini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sesekali mengelus-elus perutnya yang sepertinya sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. tak hanya itu, ia bahkan terbaring di lantai dan bertepuk tangan.

"diam kau taehyung!"

setelah itu, taehyung bangun dari posisinya dengan sesekali mengusap air mata yang ada di matanya.

wajah jimin sontak melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan oleh punggungnya. tertawaan taehyung yang semakin lama semakin kecil, dan akhirnya menghilang. disaat itulah, jimin memilih untuk melihat taehyung sekali lagi.

"kau lucu jiminie"

mata jimin terbuka lebar. ia melihat senyuman lebar terpancar di wajah taehyung. deretan gigi juga tampak dan matanya yang seketika menyipit ketika ia tersenyum. bukan senyuman _awkward_ , bukan senyuman mengejek, tapi senyuman yang membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang.

kim taehyung.

.

 _when i first met you, it was truly eye-blinding.  
_ _when i first saw your smile, i felt like i had the whole world.  
_ _little star, tonight. all night, i will watch over you._

 _._

* * *

.

proses rekaman musik video untuk 'no more dream japanese ver.' berjalan sangat lama. sangat lama sehingga membuat semua anggota, dan staff lainnya kekurangan jadwal untuk tidur. menikmati waktu senggang untuk tidur sejenak lebih menjadi prioritas utama daripada harus bercanda atau mengkonsumsi sesuatu.

saat ini jimin sedang berbaring di atas tumpukan kertas berserakan. sambil menunggu gilirannya, ia menggunakan waktu yang berharga ini untuk tidur. meskipun terbilang tidak nyaman tidur di tempat seperti ini, tapi bagi orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan tidur, semua tempat akan terasa begitu nyaman. inilah yang jimin rasakan.

ia menutup matanya dan terbawa ke alam mimpi dalam waktu singkat. untuk tiga puluh menit pertama ia benar-benar menikmati tidurnya, sampai terdengarlah suara langkah kaki yang mendekati dirinya. jimin mengubah posisi tidurnya sedikit dengan mata yang masih tertutup, berusaha kembali ke alam mimpi. dan, ia berhasil.

tak lama setelah itu, tidurnya kembali terganggu. ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tengah bersandar di lengan kanannya yang memang sengaja ia rentangkan. sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan ataupun berat, namun terasa sangat lembut. ia perlahan membuka matanya. dan ia dihadirkan dengan sebuah kepala seseorang berwarna jingga menyala.

taehyung.

dia tahu kalau itu adalah taehyung. siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna jingga menyala yang secara tiba-tiba berbaring di lengannya tanpa meminta ijin.

jimin yang hendak menggoyangkan tubuh taehyung dengan tangan kirinya, terhenti ketika ia melihat wajah taehyung yang ternyata sedang tertidur. tangannya terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia mengubah posisinya ke rambut taehyung. mengelus-elusnya dan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan laki-laki yang saat ini berada di alam mimpi.

ia baru sadar dan mengetahui, seberapa atraktif sahabat terdekatnya tersebut. selain memiliki rambut yang lembut, taehyung juga memiliki kulit yang bersih, serta poin utama taehyung yang paling disukainya adalah senyuman taehyung. taehyung akan menjadi sangat terlihat lebih sempurna ketika ada senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

jimin tetap berada pada posisinya, diam, menatapi wajah taehyung, sebelum ia menguap tanda mengantuk. sambil tetap mengelus-elus rambut taehyung, jimin perlahan menutup matanya dan melanjutkan tidurya.

bangun dari tidur, mereka berdua mendapat teguran dari manager karena telah menghilang terlalu lama.

 _._

 _when i see you fast asleep in my arms, i can't take my eyes off you for a second.  
_ _you're so pretty. i feel like my breathe will stop.  
_ _how can i fall asleep?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

seorang _cameraman_ mendekati mereka bertiga. namjoon, jimin, dan taehyung. tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, sang _cameraman_ terus mendekati mereka. taehyung duduk di sebuah bangku menyerupai bangku sekolah dan sisanya, namjoon dan jimin berdiri bersebelahan. namjoon berdiri di depan meja yang ada di depan taehyung, dan jimin berdiri di sebelah taehyung menghadap ke arahnya.

dikeadaan seperti ini, mungkin banyak yang berpikir kalau taehyung menghadap ke namjoon. setelah kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, taehyung sebenarnya sedang menghadap ke arah jimin. memegang telunjuk tangan kanan jimin, dan memang benar taehyung duduk dalam posisi miring menghadap kanan.

mereka seketika itu pula menghentikan pembicaraan mereka ketika melihat sebuah kamera mendekat. melambaikan tangan dan menyapa sang _cameraman_.

"beri aku sebuah tantangan" , taehyung yang pertama kali berbicara pada kamera.

sang _cameraman_ diam sejenak menatap namjoon dan jimin yang sama-sama diam. namjoon mengangkat kedua pundaknya dan jimin menepuk pelan taehyung. taehyung memegang area yang baru saja dipukul jimin, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera ke jimin, dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"buatlah sebuah puisi untuk jimin dan namjoon" , sang _cameraman_ akhirnya berbicara.

taehyung, tanpa berbicara apapun, memperlihatkan wajah yang rupanya sedikit meremehkan tantangan tersebut. jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan ' _bila-kau-gagal-aku-akan-membunuhmu'_ dan namjoon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"pertama, untuk jiminie"

telinga jimin terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya, namjoon yang hanya melihat dengan tatapan yang biasa, dan kamera yang sudah siap merekam taehyung.

"jimin, kau bodoh. kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini. tapi, kau tidak menyenangkan. aku, kapten dari 95z" , taehyung mengatakannya sambil melihat ke arah lantai dan tangan kirinya yang tetap memegang jari telunjuk jimin. jimin yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk memukulnya, mengurungkan niatnya itu karena taehyung belum selesai.

"jimin, _i love you_ "

taehyung mengatakannya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jimin. namjoon yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kelakuan mereka, menatap mereka dengan tatapan ' _they-are-at-it-again'_.

jimin membalasnya dengan mengucapkan ' _i love you'_ juga. tapi, dengan suara yang volumenya rendah. jimin terlihat jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera, dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. taehyung tersenyum lalu tertawa, namjoon yang sepertinya bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dan sang _cameraman_ yang hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga.

namjoon terlihat biasa saja ketika taehyung membacakan puisi untuknya. karena ia adalah seorang leader, mudah bagi siapa saja untuk membuat kata-kata tentang dirinya. yang berbeda adalah, taehyung tidak mengatakan _i love you_ di akhir kalimat seperti yang ia katakan ke jimin.

jimin melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan. terlihat kalau namjoon sedang berusaha mengusir taehyung yang sedang membacakan puisi untuknya.

.

 _my love_ _, my everything, my angel from heaven.  
_ _my two eyes, my world – you stole them all.  
_ _little star, tonight. all night, i will watch over you._

 _._

* * *

.

taehyung berlari menaiki tangga meneriaki namanya yang saat ini tertinggal di belakang. memilih menaiki tangga menuju lantai sepuluh hanya dengan memberikan alasan "ini menyenangkan". seorang yang lain kelihatan lelah di lihat dari wajahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan beberapa tetes keringat.

"kau lamban jiminie"

taehyung yang sudah berada di lantai sepuluh harus kembali turun ke lantai delapan. di depan pintu darurat lantai delapan terlihat jimin sedang jongkok kelelahan. taehyung yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu segera mengambil tangan kiri jimin dan menariknya. membawanya menaiki tangga hingga lantai sepuluh. meskipun disertai ocehan jimin yang mengeluh kelelahan, taehyung tetap membawanya sambil tersenyum.

"kupikir kau pintar dalam hal lari jiminie"

"memang. tapi bukan lari menaiki tangga"

taehyung tertawa mendengar jawabannya. hingga mereka sampai di lantai sepuluh, kemudian dilanjutkan menuju kamar mereka, taehyung tetap memegang tangan jimin, dan jimin yang rasa lelahnya sudah mulai hilang.

"kita sudah sampai"

taehyung mengambil kunci kamar dari sakunya dan menggosokkannya karena ini adalah kunci yang menggunakan sinar sensor. pintu kamar terbuka dan di dalamnya sudah ada barang-barang mereka. di dalam hawanya sejuk, ada satu televisi flat terletak di dinding, dan ada dua kasur yang di tengahnya terdapat laci dan satu lampu tidur.

taehyung melepas tangan jimin dan segera menuju tempat tidurnya.

"aku mendapatkannya lebih dahulu kali ini", taehyung memeluk bantalnya dan jimin hanya tersenyum. jimin terpaksa harus menggunakan kasur yang lainnya, yang tidak bersebelahan dengan jendela.

taehyung membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela cukup besar di sebelahnya. saat membukanya, terlihat lampu menyala dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit, mobil-mobil yang melintas, lampu jalan, dan sebuah jembatan yang menyebrangi sebuah sungai yang cukup luas.

"hey jimin"

jimin mendengar taehyung memanggilnya. melihat ke arah taehyung yang masih berdiri melihat ke arah luar jendela. jimin mendekatinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

taehyung mengambil tangan jimin dan menyelipkan jari-jari taehyung di antara jari-jari milik jimin yang bisa dibilang mungil. taehyung meletakkan tangan mereka di depan jendela. mengambil beberapa gambar lalu mengunggahnya ke media sosial.

setelah itu, taehyung meminta jimin untuk mengambil gambar dirinya yang saat ini sudah siap di depan jendela. jimin menghitung mundur dan memencet sebuah tombol di layar hp milik taehyung. dalam hasil gambar itu, terlihat taehyung yang tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya dan matanya yang tertutup. jimin tersenyum kecil dan memberikan hp tersebut pada pemiliknya.

jimin berjalan menuju kasurnya, berbaring di atasnya, dan sedikit memainkan hp-nya. sebelum jimin memilih untuk terjun ke media sosial. terdapat beberapa gambar yang baru diunggah sepuluh menit yang lalu.

di paling atas ada gambar taehyung yang baru saja jimin ambil beberapa menit lalu. dan _caption_ nya 'jangan lupakan pemandangan malam ini jimin-ah'.

jimin tertawa pelan. "baiklah tae"

lalu, ia melihat gambar tangannya dan tangan taehyung yang berada di depan jendela dihiasi lampu-lampu di belakangnya.

.

'teruslah bersamaku untuk waktu yang lama

aku hanya memilikimu'

.

tangan jimin tidak bergerak. matanya tertuju pada layar hp-nya. senyumnya mengembang lebar di wajahnya. untuk beberapa detik kemudian, ia melihat ke arah taehyung yang sudah terlelap.

jimin percaya dengan taehyung. jimin selalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan taehyung. meskipun, terkadang taehyung suka mengganggunya, jimin tidak bisa mengelak dengan kenyataan kalau cuma taehyung yang bisa ia percaya. taehyung juga orang terdekatnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

jimin berjalan menuju kasur di mana taehyung berada. duduk di samping bocah laki-laki yang sedang tertidur dan mengelus rambutnya. melihatnya bisa tidur lelap seperti ini, sudah bisa membuat jimin merasa senang.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu bodoh"

.

 _my love tonight  
_ _all night, i will watch over you  
_ _forever, i will watch over you_

fin.

* * *

a/n

1\. pertama ngepablis:v ef ef. dan karna saya adalah vmin trash ya udah. ya jadilah ini==

2\. lupakan saja gmbar covernya-_- pgn pake photoshop. tpi photoshopnya hilang entah kmn

3\. kalian luar biasa yg udah baca ef ef ini


End file.
